There are many types of vision systems that provide virtual and/or augmented reality (AR) displays. In particular, wearable technology such as head mounted displays (HMD) may be used. To effectively use such technology within a virtual and/or augmented reality space, it may be required to construct an understanding of real-world objects and/or surfaces within an environment surrounding a user and/or keep track of the user's location within the environment.